


Twas Beauty Who Loved the Beast

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: A castle hidden in an everlasting fog, inside its walls bears secrets unknown for years.In an attempt to save his sister from imprisonment, Dipper must sacrifice himself to be kept at the mercy of a monster in a castle of living objects.





	1. Chapter 1

Once in a far off place in France, there was a castle. In this castle lived two of the most rich people in the county besides the king himself. These two people were the twins of Cipher. Bill and William their names were. They were far off royalties from foreign countries and bluebloods to the core.

From birth the boys were blessed with silky blonde hair that maidens dreamt of having and balding men so desperately wanted, and eyes of grey. Everyone who met them could not deny their beauty.

Since their mother died at their birth they were raised by their father until the age of fourteen. Then when their father died, they were taken care of by the handfuls of servants who worked for them. And from his death on, huge balls and parties galore were hosted at their castle; all being hosted by both boys, but it was clear to all that Bill enjoyed them most.

Bill, the eldest twin tended to be wild and highly energetic while his younger brother was timid and overly nervous, but both loved each other and both were happy.

The servants they had never said a word about the parties, that may be of course because they were all invited to every single one by William.

Everyday the two boys would dress in the fanciest clothes of their favorite colors, gold and black for Bill and sapphire and white for William. They donned their separate colors and enjoyed themselves at each party.  
Now they were seventeen and the parties did nothing but increase in glamour.

One stormy evening, the party was at it’s height. Hired musicians were playing in the background as all the guests danced. Both Bill and William were dancing to the fast paced music with each other.

“Do you ever tire of these parties?” William asked as he was twirled by his older brother.

“But Blue, how could I ever get tired of them?” Asked Bill with a grin, pulling his brother into his chest. “These peasants see us as their masters, don’t you think it enjoyable to have them under our control?”

William stayed silent for a second, his soft grey eyes filling with sadness. “On the contrary, brother I- I don’t. Dancing, fine food, I enjoyed it all when we started these events.. But as of late-” He was cut off by a loud crack of thunder and the garden doors opening.

Wind and rain poured into the ballroom, all of the candles went out in a second. A hunched and cloaked figure slowly walked into the room.

Bill pushed his brother away and angrily strided over to the hooded figure. With each step his boots clicked on the shiny floor. “Who are you?” He spat once in front of the stranger.

Once his hood was removed, Bill could see that the stranger was a scarred old man with bright blue eyes. “Please, sir, I seek shelter from the storm.” Said the man, his hands were shaking as he fumbled around his clothing. “Would you be so kind to let me stay here for the night?” He removed a glowing navy blue orb from his clothes that seemed to be full of stars. “Please, sir I’ll give you this in return.”

Bill could hear his brother coming up from behind him, most likely to let this filth stay. The older prince just laughed, servants and guests copied him. “You a pathetic, old cretin stay in my castle? No way, I would say sorry, but I’m really not.” He grinned down at the old man. "So scram, pops.”

William was on Bill now, roughly grabbing his arm. “Bill! What do you have to gain from making this poor man leave?”

“Nothing, but I also gain nothing from letting him stay.” Retorted the elder twin.

William was going to say something but the wind picked up in the room, it swirled around the old man and a glowing figure of a six fingered hand glowed over his head. Party guests screamed and fled when they saw the transformation that was becoming the old man.

The old man changed as the wind whipped fiercely around him. His wrinkled face turned smooth and young. His grey hair went a dark woody brown, and his hunched form grew to stand even taller than the princes.

The two boys were frozen in their places, awestruck at such a great use of magic.

“You will have to learn your lesson, cruel boy.” Said the magical being and Bill fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

The magical being threw William the glowing orb of stars and he caught it with shaking hands. “Wh-What are you doing to my brother?” He screamed above the winds.

Bill’s body was grotesquely changing. His slender and short frame grew tall, his clothes ripped from his body. His arms grew long and thin, and his wrists and hands looked to be covered in black tar with their dark colors; his legs grew as thin and long as his arms. His darker skin dribbled into a pastel yellow color. Thin fingers grew into long claws with sharp, black nails.

William was shaking as he held the orb in his hands, he couldn’t take his eyes off his brother, the only thing he saw that didn’t change about his brother was his cold grey eyes and blonde hair. “Bill!”

The elder ‘boy’ was dry heaving on the ground, the transformation that wrung his body was as painful hot fire coursing over his entire body.

William turned to the being who did this to his brother with tear filled eyes. “How do I change him back?”

“It is not you, dear boy who must change him back.” The being said. “It is he who must change you back.”

William only had time to cast a final look at his brother before darkness consumed his mind and he fell to the floor, clutching the orb in his hands.

“William!” Bill’s voice was a hiss, he moved over to his brother and held him in his clawed hands.

The magical being looked bored with the situation, he crossed his arms over his chest. “The orb your brother has is full.”

In Bill’s hands, he felt William start to go cold. He was having difficulty holding his brother. A layer of silver was surrounding him and Bill could only grip at the edges. “What are you doing to him?” He roared.

“You mean, what have you done to him. You, evil boy have brought this curse upon you and everyone who resides in this castle.” The being spat. “The orb.”

Instead of being held in William's arms, the orb was now- sitting ontop of him. The younger twin was one-dimensional, trapped in what was looking to be a body length mirror.

With shaking hands, Bill grabbed the orb off his brother.

“You will have until it empties to experience love; in this love, the person you love must love you back. If it empties and you have not known love, you will be stuck a beast and your brother and every servant who resides here; common objects.”

“Bu-” Bill started, but in a large flash of light, the magical being was gone. The orb gently rolled out of his claws and he clutched his mirror of a brother tight. Tears fell onto his brother’s surface and Bill couldn't stop his sobbing.

Inside the mirror, he saw his brother lying lifeless with his eyes closed, but strangely in the same position that he was in. “I’m so sorry, Blue.”

Townspeople seemed to forget the castle, no one ever spoke of it or went towards it; it was if it had never existed at all.

Years came and passed and the castle was never found.

***

In a little French town there lived a pair of twins. Their names were Mason and Mabel Pines, though everyone called Mason ‘Dipper’ from the starmark on his forehead.

They had lived in the same little house all of their seventeen years of living. Their parents used to live with them too, until they caught the plague and had to leave them. When their parents left, the town tinkier, Fiddleford McGucket watched over them until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

Mabel, the eldest twin ran a small business with her friend Pacifica Northwest, where they sold fine dresses; most of these dresses they took to the city each week and sold. Dipper, well he was an astronomer of sorts; he mapped the stars and helped local farmers by telling them when they should plant.

Most of their town thought them to be odd, that was probably why many didn’t like them. They only people who were friendly with them were Pacifica and Fiddleford, but that didn’t bother the twins they were happy.

It was a fine Sunday morning and Dipper had just waved off his sister and Pacifica on their weekly trip to town. He sighed softly once they were out of sight. “Time to start the day.” He muttered, turning back inside his shared house.

From there, the work began, he swept, and fed the chickens, and picked weeds and the ripest crops from the garden. Then he did the laundry in the towns’ shared pool of water for just that purpose.

Sure, the town didn’t like the things that he and his sister did. They were just closed minded to the things that could be.

Dipper gathered up all of their dirty clothing in a sack, tossed in some soap chips, and picked up a spool of twine. With the sack on his shoulder he walked to the town water pool. A few children were around washing clothes, most scattered when they saw him coming though.

Dipper sat down on the stone edge of the pool and dipped the sack in the water, he swished his hand inside the sack to properly distribute the soap chips. Once he felt that they were soapy enough, Dipper took the clothes out from the sack and strung them on the twine. From there, he tied both ends of the twine together, the sopping soapy clothes hung in the middle like the jewel of a necklace on a rich woman’s neck. Then, the young man could easily wash all of the garments at once; he drug them across the coarse stone inside the pool, cleaning far quicker than he could of the ‘normal’ way. He shoved the clothes back inside the pack and started back home.

Dipper saw the glances and heard the hushed whispers, but he was used to them. He smiled at the thought of Mabel and Pacifica being back by tomorrow evening with stories of the town and people they met.

Right when he was at the foot of the doorstep, Dipper heard an annoying familiar voice. “Dipper!” It was Gideon Gleeful.

A brief look of disgust crossed over Dipper’s features before he turned around. He plastered on a forced smile and turned to meet Gideon. “Gideon, uh how are you?”

Gideon Gleeful was known as an tremendous war hero and all the ladies in the village (for some reason Dipper could not figure out) wanted him. He left as a small annoying boy who was barely five feet tall. He came back an annoying man who was a towering six feet.

The one thing about Gideon that bothered Dipper the most was his public crush on Mabel. His sister was never good with rejecting, but it was clear she didn’t want him; she already had a lover, Pacifica. No one but Dipper knew about their relationship, but still he wouldn’t have anyone making his sister uncomfortable.

“Is Mabel around?” Asked Gideon, fidgeting with a bouquet of pink flowers.

“Uh, no?” Raising a brow, Dipper took a step back from Gideon. “She always leaves for the city on Sundays. She’s been doing this for a couple of years now.”

“Damn, well must’ve slipped my mind.” The white haired man shuffled around a bit. “Could you give these to her for me when she returns?” He asked, holding out the flowers.

Dipper took the flowers from Gideon with a soft nod. “Of course.”

“Thank you, Dipper.” Gideon grinned. “Give her my best when she returns.” And the taller man turned and walked off.

“Ohh, of course I will.” Dipper mumbled under his breath. When Gideon was out of sight, he tossed the flowers to the chickens who immediately made a feast of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel and Pacifica sat at the front of the wagon, Mabel was at the reins.

 

“After a few more trips to the city with our dresses, I’d say we’d have more than enough francs to go to Italy for a vacation.” Pacifica said with a smirk. She smoothed out the violet fabric of her dress and then kissed Mabel’s cheek.

 

Mabel giggled, “Yeah! I'm so excited. We still have to tell Dipper about it though, you know he has to come with us.”

 

“I know, I know, but he'll want to explore the historical elements, he won't be interested in the art like you and I.”

 

“Well he hasn't have a choice, he’ll get to do some of the things he wants; and we'll get to do some of the stuff we'll want to to.” A grin spread across his lips. “But mostly the stuff we want to do.”

 

“That's my girl!”

 

They continued their ride, talking about this and that when Mabel stopped the wagon. There was a fallen tree in their path.

 

“Well,” Mabel chewed on her lip. “we could go on the path to the right, I'm sure that it intersects with our path sooner or later.”

 

Pacifica eyed the only unblocked path in front of them for a moment. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to try the new path.” She mumbled.

 

Mabel nodded and weakly snapped the reins, “Come on now, Girly,” she said to the horse. "Let's take the road less traveled."

 

The horse whinnied and pulled the wagon to the right path.

 

Mabel noticed at how it looked like this path hadn't been used in some time. There was no fresh tracks and weeds and briers grew angrily and untamed on either side of it.

 

“It feels.. odd here.” Pacifica mumbled, rubbing her hands on his arms.

 

“It's just because it's a new place,” Mabel said optimistically.

 

“You're probably right…”

 

They continued on their way and out of nowhere, a thick fog surrounded them. When Mabel breathed it felt heavy and wet in her lungs, she coughed and stopped the wagon.

 

“It's not safe to continue in this,” She mused. She moved the reins to one hand and wrapped her arm around Pacifica. “Looks like we’ll just have to wait until it clears.”

 

A small smile spread on Pacifica’s features, she leaned into Mabel’s touch. The blonde pressed a chaste kiss to her lover’s cheek. “That doesn't sound too bad I suppose, just as long as we make it to town before the afternoon rush strikes.”

 

“We’ll make it, I know we will.” Mabel said with a determined smile. She leaned in and kissed Pacifica.

 

Pacifica kissed her back and the two would've continued kissing was it not for the noise of a far off howl that broke them apart.

 

“Wait was that-?” Pacifica whispered.

 

Mabel hurriedly took back the reins, her breath had caught in her throat. “Wolves…”

 

Both of then stayed quiet; the fog had not cleared one bit, it would be difficult to make an escape in it. They waited with bated breath until another howl sounded, this time, closer.

 

“Mabel let's go!” Pacifica worriedly whispered, shaking Mabel’s arm with both of her hands.

 

“Yes let's do.” Mabel quickly looked around and snapped the reins. She prayed the horse could see in this fog.

 

The horse quickly started walking, but it soon broke into a run. Mabel guessed that it could smell the wolves.

 

She could hear running paws and growls around them and she beat the rains faster and faster. “Come on, girl!” Pacifica was holding on to her arm, she could feel her nails digging into her skin.

 

There was a loud growl and both of them turned around. A wolf had jumped into the back of the wagon where the crates of dresses were.

 

Both girls screamed and the horse rounded a sharp turn, making them both nearly fall out of their seats.

 

Pacifica quickly grabbed one of the nearest dress crates, she was yelling profanities at the wolf while she did so. “You dumb dog bitch! Leave us alone you whore!” She then threw it at the wolf, knocking it out of the wagon.

 

She was panting and quickly returned to the moderate safety of her seat.

 

Behind them they could hear the cry of the wolf and the loud crack of the crate as it hit the ground, surely exploding and sending fine fabrics everywhere.

 

“Mabel look!” Pacifica yelled, pointing in front of them. “A castle! Someone there could help us!”

 

The castle could be seen through the fog, it was raven black and large and looming.

 

Mabel took another sharp turn to make it through the castles gates, her and Pacifica crashed into each other but neither of them fell out.

 

She expected the wolves to follow them, but their howls stopped and Mabel could no longer hear their padded feet. She quickly turned around and was surprised to be just behind the front gates, it was like they couldn't get through. Or that they didn't want to.

 

Mabel pulled the reins to make the horse slow, her heart was racing and she felt jittery.

 

“They stopped,” she panted, taking in the large castle. It looked like it was covered in layers of dirt and dust, the western half was even chipping and falling apart.

 

Pacifica was still holding on to Mabel’s arm, she nodded and let go. “Let's not tempt them to follow us.” She quickly hopped out of the wagon and Mabel followed.

 

Together they unhitched their horse and brought it to the stables at the side of the castle, surprisingly there was fresh oats and water available there. They hitched her to a post and went to the large doors of the castle. As they made their way towards the doors, Mabel’s eyes wandered to the large rose bush maze to the left of the castle, but she tore her eyes away.

 

Pacifica reached out for the large knocker, but before she even touched it the door swung open.

 

The two girls looked at each other, then slowly they entered.

 

“Hello?” Mabel called out. The inside of the castle was dark and damp. She looked around, there was dust sheets on nearly everything but a small table on the corner with a golden candelabra and a stout clock.

 

“Anyone home?” Pacifica took a hold of Mabel’s hand and squeezed it. “I guess not,” she muttered. “Maybe we should stay here a while, not for long; just long enough for the wolves to go away.”

 

Mabel nodded, “Good idea.” She took the lead, holding on to Pacifica's hand and steering them farther into the castle.

 

They stayed on the first floor, and the first room they found was the dining room. Oddly enough, the chandelier and fireplace were lit and there were two placemats and a meal set out for them.

 

Slowly, they entered the room and the smell of food and the warmth of the fireplace engulfed them.

 

“So peculiar,” Pacifica said, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. “It's almost as if this place is haunted by very gracious and prompt servants.

 

Mabel laughed and sat down next to the blonde. She studied the food lain before them. There was beef stew and bread and even a bowl a fruit. She wondered how it could've been made so fast and she hoped that they were not stealing two other’s places at the table.

 

Besides the plates in front of them, there was also a tea cup for each of them; but there was no teapot.

 

Mabel eyed the cups curiously, “Huh, I wonder where the teapot is.”

 

“Sorry dears!” Came a new voice and the girls quickly turned around to see who had spoke, but there was no one there. “Uh, on the table!”

 

Mabel and Pacifica looked back at the table, there was a teapot there now. A teapot with a very human face. A teapot who was  _ talking. _

 

“Teas just finished!” It spoke again and waddled over to Mabel’s cup to fill it.

 

Mabel was in shock, she didn't know what to say. She didn't even notice that Pacifica had grabbed her by the arm and was running with her until they were out of the dining room.

 

“That's not normal!” Pacifica yelled. “This place isn't normal!” 

 

“Still we didn't have to be rude to it-" Mabel muttered quiet enough for Pacifica not to hear.

 

Pacifica finally stopped dragging her girlfriend when they reached the foyer. Mabel rubbed her abused arm while Pacifica wrenched open the doors.

 

“Let's go,” the blonde said firmly. She reached for Mabel’s hand again but Mabel pulled away. “What?” She snapped.

 

“I can walk on my own, Pacy, thanks though.” Mabel smiled softly and breathed out a sigh. “Before we go- I want to look at something.” And with that, Mabel dashed out the door with a peeved Pacifica at her heels.

 

Mabel ran to the rose bush maze, it was so much higher up close. She turned back and looked at Pacifica. “I'm sorry today wasn't the best, I'm sorry we got chased by wolves, and a crate of the dresses got busted. I'm sorry that we'll have to delay that Italy trip because of today.” She shrugged and turned back to the the rose maze, “I can't completely make it up, but,” and she plucked a red rose from it. “I hope this makes you feel better about it.”

 

And when Mabel turned back to Pacifica, she dropped the rose and screamed.

 

Pacifica spun around and screamed as well. She stumbled back and fell into her girlfriend's arms.

 

What was there, wasn't human, it was a monster. It was larger than any man and a sickly looking yellow. It's long arms bore claws that looked like they could tear and any human to shreds.

 

“I offer you food and shelter and this is how your repay me?” The beast hissed, walking closer to the two girls.

 

Mabel kept trying to force her body backwards, thorns from the bush dug into her back but she couldn't feel them.

 

“Stealing is a sin!” The beast roared. He plucked Mabel from behind Pacifica, but Pacifica held on to her with a death grip.

 

“Where are you taking her!?” She yelled frantically, holding on to Mabel with all her might. Above her, Mabel struggled against the beast’s inhuman strength.

 

“To the dungeon, obviously.” The yellow thing spat, his fangs were visible now when he spoke. “She’s going to be punished for her wrongdoings and I encourage you to leave before you do something you regret, blondie.” It flicked Pacifica off of Mabel with just one finger.

 

“Pacifica, just go!” Mabel cried, there were tears in her eyes. She continued to fight against the beast, kicking and flailing.

 

Pacifica had fallen to the ground when the beast had flung her, she stated wide eyed at Mabel, not knowing what to do.

 

When the beast saw that Pacifica was done attacking, it turned and walked back to the doors of the castle.

 

Pacifica sat there, frozen in fear and guilt. She couldn't believe she just let that  _ thing  _ take the girl that she loved. She had to get help- that was the only solution. She would go back to town and get Dipper, he would know what to do.

 

With that Pacifica got up on shaky legs and ran to their horse at the stable, she didn't care about the dresses anymore, or even the dangers of the wolves. She just wanted Mabel back.

 

She unhitched the horse and quickly hopped on to its back. She steered it the best she could and made haste to leave the horrid castle.

 

***

 

Dipper sat at his desk, looking over his new star chart. He had just finished it after months of work, and to be honest he was pretty proud of himself.

 

He stood up and pushed back his chair with a yawn. Today had been a long day, but at least he would be able to relax a bit. The house would be quiet too, no hushed giggling from his sister’s and Pacifica’s room.

 

He walked away from his desk and was just going to go to the kitchen when the front door flew open.

 

It was Pacifica, her face was red and blotchy and her hair was a nest. Dipper knew something was wrong because Pacifica would never let her looks slip away like this.

 

Before he could say anything, she flew into his arms and started to sob. “D-Dipper! It's got her! I-It’s got her!” She hiccuped though her words and was having trouble breathing through the tears.

 

“Mabel? What's got her?” Dipper asked, he quickly lead Pacifica to his desk and sat her down on the chair. “Is she alright?”

 

“This- this monster! The path was blocked so we took a shortcut and then w-wolves came and and,” Pacifica took a couple of deep breaths to keep herself steady, then she took ahold of Dipper’s hand. “W-We found this castle.. and were going to stay there for a while so the wolves would leave. And- it was alive.” She looked up at Dipper with glassy blue eyes. “This beast- it took her and said it was putting her in a dungeon. Please,” She squeezed Dipper’s hands tightly. “You have to get her back.”

 

This was all so much for Dipper to process. A living castle? And a beast? But he thought about his sister and that gut wrenching look in Pacifica’s eyes.

 

“You said the path to town was blocked so you took a shortcut, was it a crossroad?”

 

Pacifica nodded.

 

“Okay, Pacifica, I need you to stay here. I'll get Mabel back I promise.”

 

“B-But I want to help get her back!”

 

“We only have one horse, three of us won’t fit on it for the journey back.” Dipper stood up and ran his hand over his face. “If I don't return in two days, go to Fiddleford for help. He'll believe you.”

 

Pacifica slowly nodded and then Dipper left without taking anything.

 

He hopped on the horse and quickly set off on the road to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who left such nice comments on the first chapter! It really makes me happy when people enjoy my work!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this chapter done for months,l but I never posted it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
